Shunsuke Hino
is of the Turborangers and student at Musashino Academy High School. Biography Turboranger He is a gymnast and class clown. He was in love with a girl he only knew as "Sayo-chan" when younger, never realizing it was actually Sayoko Tsukikage/Kirika. He has a younger brother named Shunji who was killed in a hit and run, therefore he befriends a Violent Demon Beast who had a falling out with his brother. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Turbo is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shunsuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Turbo powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Shunsuke and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Dynamen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shunsuke, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo: to be added Yellow Turbo Mecha *Turbo Buggy *Rugger Fighter / Turbo Rugger Arsenal *Turbo Brace *Turbo Laser *B Bowgun *Mach Turbo 04 Ranger Key The is Shunsuke Hino's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Turbo Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Turbo. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers when they got them and the Carrangers mixed up. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Shunsuke received his key and became Yellow Turbo once more. Gallery Turbo-yellowf.png|A female version of the Yellow Turbo Ranger suit as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shunsuke Hino is portrayed by Junichiro Katagiri. As Yellow Turbo, his suit actor was . Etymology *His surname is composed of characters that can translate to "sun" and "field". His given name can be (very) roughly translated into "handsome/talented shellfish". Notes *Of the five cast members playing the Turborangers, his actor, Junichiro Katagiri, is the only cast member who is actually 17-18 despite the fact that the Turborangers are high school seniors, and are 18 in the series' storyline. The other four cast members are in their 20s. External links *Yellow Turbo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Turbo at the Dice-O Wiki